


文藝三題

by styeclla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styeclla/pseuds/styeclla
Summary: 從噗浪上找回來的文藝三十題。受幾首合唱作品打動，寫下了其中三題《老圖書館》《黃昏橋樑》《冬夜》，篇幅短小，文筆拙劣，各位見笑。每章開首，附上了以下合唱作品的連結：1.《仍然》（林徽因詩／李啟源曲）2.《如果明天就是下一生》（石青如）3.《雪花的快樂》（徐志摩詩／周鑫泉曲）





	1. 第二十題——老圖書館

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/D9U_hjgWdZc   
> WYK BPS - 仍然 (Intermediate Mixed Choir)
> 
> 仍然 - 李啟源
> 
> 林徽因詞
> 
> 你舒伸得像一湖水向着晴空裏，  
> 白雲，又像是一流冷澗，澄清，  
> 許我循着林岸窮究你的泉源：  
> 我卻仍然懷抱着百般的疑心  
> 對你的每一個映影！
> 
> 你展開像個千瓣的花朵！  
> 鮮妍是你的每一瓣，更有芳沁，  
> 那溫存襲人的花氣，伴着晚涼：  
> 我說花兒，這正是春的捉弄人，  
> 來偷取人們的痴情！
> 
> 你又學葉葉的書篇隨風吹展，  
> 揭示你的每一個深思：每一角心境，  
> 你的眼睛望着，我不斷的在說話:  
> 我卻仍然沒有回答，一片的沉靜  
> 永遠守住我的魂靈。

傳來了沙沙的聲音。

大學生從一本本題字鍍金，書脊綉銀，身軀枯黃，卻穿著皮製封套的書籍中抬起頭來，小小但機靈的腦袋與厚厚實實的叢書相映成趣，他托了托沈沈的眼鏡，從疊疊之間的空隙窺探究竟。

「清風不識字，緣何亂翻書？」他想，嘴角微微地泛起笑意。風也有詩情畫意的閒致嗎？這麼順手，輕柔地掀開了頁頁稀薄脆弱，印著宋體油墨的詩集。

大學生剛好瞥見了這一句：  
「你又學葉葉的書篇隨風吹展，揭示你的每一個深思。」

林徽因的詩，寫得真好，深情款款不失優雅，還有一種不可言喻的熟悉，好像他好久以前就細細咀嚼過，品嚐過這些別致的文字一樣。  
他在記憶中苦苦尋覓。不，他沒有讀過。

「既視感。」他草草地落了結論，埋首書堆。  
窗外的風輕撫他鬈鬈的，小顯凌亂的頭髮，或是細心的梳理，或是小心翼翼的提醒。

有人隨風而去，也有風隨人而去。聽說受風隨的人，上輩子無論是人不是人，靈魂把遺憾落在了世間，老天爺便差五象之中跑得最快的風，將裝著遺憾的箱子送回這靈魂這輩子化作的人手上。於是，風從一輩子跑到下一輩子，漸漸地，依戀上追趕靈魂的時刻，便故意地走慢一點，跟著這人的後頭，永遠捎著他的遺憾。  
久而久之，就隨了人。


	2. 第二十三題——黃昏橋樑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/AXrPbg7G_UE   
> 如果明天就是下一生（石青如）- National Taiwan University Chorus
> 
> 如果明天就是下一生  
> 張惠美／詩 石青如／曲  
> 　  
> 歲月 在你我呼吸間流浪  
> 當終點抵達 那些想望休息了嗎  
> 　  
> 身心 在日出日落間耗轉  
> 當無常宣判 你的心 回家了嗎  
> 　  
> 周遭一幕幕演出 不存在的陌生  
> 尋尋覓覓哦 斷線珍珠怎麼接 失落的音符 怎麼唱  
> 　  
> 如果明天就是下一生 你將如何度過今天  
> 如果明天就是下一生 你將如何度過今天  
> 　  
> 我用溫暖守護生命 讓浪花留了痕  
> 我用覺照守護健康 讓轉輪點了光

「如果明天就是下一生，你將如何度過今天？」

潮汐潑來鑲著白邊的浪花，夕陽見證，在古舊的木材身上留了痕。  
他懶洋洋地趴在搖搖欲墜的欄杆上，不見一絲憂慮。

「這不是我該擔心的問題。」  
海陸兩風在黃昏這種時候總有點爭鋒，杉樹的髮端搖曳，是為他的吊兒郎當而惱怒，還是為他的天真爛漫而歎息？

「對於樹，每個明天可能都是下一生，」他凝視著腳下的斷橋板，眼裡有著崇敬，聲音顫抖起來，「所以每個今天，我們都在清算自己的今生，被白浪花留了多少痕，才知道自己活了多久。」

晚涼漸起，杉樹知道，他又走了。  
杉樹所不知道的是，每個明天都是風的下一生。每過黃昏，他便重生一遍。風就是闖天下的料子，但每次他都選擇了當一陣柔和的海風。這樣的風，落不下一絲痕跡，帶不走一片雲彩，祗是在世上的時間長久一點而已。說他心高氣傲，留戀廣闊的世界吧，他卻心甘情願回到卑微的斷橋上，從清晨放晴待到日落西山，依依流連以後，才被地上吹來的新生的風送走。  
他每一生都繞著同一個地方打轉。

如果明天就是下一生，他還是會這樣做。  
「我不怕死。我就怕哪天你遇上了明天，那我還有何處可去呢？」


	3. 第二十二題——冬夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/5PPxeYqrELE  
> WYKBPS 雪花的快樂--周鑫泉
> 
> 雪花的快樂  
> 沈志摩／詩 周鑫泉／曲
> 
> 假若我是一朵雪花，  
> 翩翩的在半空裡瀟灑，  
> 我一定認清我的方向  
> ——飛揚，飛揚，飛揚，  
> 這地面上有我的方向。  
> 不去那冷寞的幽谷，  
> 不去那淒清的山麓，  
> 也不上荒街去惆悵  
> ——飛揚，飛揚，飛揚，  
> ——你看，我有我的方向！
> 
> 在半空裡娟娟的飛舞，  
> 認明瞭那清幽的住處，  
> 等著她來花園裡探望  
> ——飛揚，飛揚，飛揚，  
> ——啊，她身上有硃砂梅的清香！
> 
> 那時我憑藉我的身輕，   
> 盈盈的，沾住了她的衣襟，  
> 貼近她柔波似的心胸  
> ——消溶，消溶，消溶  
> ——溶入了她柔波似的心胸。

「風愛上了靈魂的前世，隨了靈魂的今生⋯⋯然後呢？」

-  
-  
莫斯科紅場上，可見一個伶仃的身影，戴著覆耳的毛帽，裹著塞滿絨毛的不起眼的黑色大衣，兩隻靴子顛巍巍地立在雪上。他對雙手珍而重之，戴著軟綿綿的手套，仍然塞進口袋裡，偷偷地攥住一個暖包。

只有離鄉背井的人，才有這樣單薄的身影。

紅圍巾嚴嚴實實地藏了半張臉，鏡片糊著霧氣，又遮住了雙眼。

他總是故作幽幽的眼神，為了掩藏脆弱。長長的、女孩兒一樣的睫毛，沾著晶瑩的水珠，卻把他體無完膚地出賣。

可憐嗎？卻是自古的道理，人離鄉賤，俄羅斯再冷酷無情，屬於此地的也能稱她為家，過聖誕節也不至如此孤單。像他，飄洋過海，去哪兒都像無家可歸——可是流浪是他的決定呀。家鄉流傳著這麼一句話：路是自己選擇的，跌倒了不要哭。是他本著追尋夢想的想望，千里迢迢來莫斯科唸書的，忍不住眼淚也不能讓人看見，就由它結成冰吧，即使淚珠裡映照的是家園的溫暖。

「拿出勇氣來，」他想著，把頭埋在雙臂裡，「男子氣概，男子氣概。」

說是這樣吧，要是這時候有個人呼喚他的名字，哪怕互不相識，哪怕素未謀面，他也會給這人一個緊緊的、孩子一般的擁抱。誰在小時候沒有迷路過——對前方未知的恐懼、對一切不習慣未見過的焦慮，把纖小的身軀籠罩在一個卡通裡的壞人才擁有的陰影下。然後，找到了出口處的一線光，心急如焚地狂奔，看見第一個映入眼簾的憂心忡忡的臉孔，向他展開胳膊，投入他帶著家的馨香的懷抱，哭訴迷途裡的陌生、孤獨、慌亂。

小孩子也許是在大街上迷路，他可是被困於少年與成年之間，那片名「成長」的光怪陸離裡頭。難道長大了就不配擁有這特權嗎？所謂氣慨，所謂沈著，就是收起所有淚水，不論惱怒、不論悲傷、不論委屈，直到哪一天心臟變得如易北河一樣，冷冰冰的，沒有靈魂，僅僅因為存活而跳動？

北風在他耳邊颼颼地呼嘯，他搖搖頭，把自己收得更緊了，他不需要刺骨的噓寒問暖，太奢侈了。風卻不留情面，繼續左一句右一句地吹襲，廝磨著、挽留著他毛線帽下露出的髮稍。

終於，大學生抬起頭來，面對那皎潔得嘲諷的月光。風止了。

風止了。

莫斯科的夜空裡，飄下來一朵朵雪花，像琴鍵裡溜出來婉婉的音符，像繁星點點裡滑過的流星，輕輕地，悄悄地，如徐志摩所詩，在他眼前飛揚，飛揚，飛揚。身邊的一切都安靜下來了，他沒聽見情侶間的甜言蜜語，沒聽見東正神父的聖誕夜祝禱，沒聽見教堂裡一年只響一遍，已經敲了幾百年的鐘聲。

莫斯科的冬夜裡，祗有他，還有紛飛的雪花。

一片翩翩而至，瀟瀟灑灑，盈盈的，沾住了他的衣領。

「他沒有認清他的方向，」一把聲音貿然響起，那種少年時看的每一卷文藝片裡，結尾十出八九都是男主角語重心長的啟示。

大學生卻真的回過頭去。

「本應憑藉身輕，沾住衣襟，」聲音的主人繼續說，圍巾底下隱隱約約可見微笑，眼裡彷彿是亮晶晶的魔幻，「然後，」  
-  
-

然後，風就有了自己的靈魂，有了自己的心，他變得越來越沈，再也不能在天上翱翔，便落下來了。  
-  
-

「消溶、消溶、消溶。」「消溶、消溶、消溶。」

在彼邦的冬夜竟可異口同聲。


	4. 二十秒讀完

「我認識你嗎？」他又犯了時刻戒備的毛病，像那荒雪中的孤狼一樣，煞得了敵煞不了自己的心防。  
「四海之內皆兄弟，」那人回答，「何況，我以天下為家。」他指向巴西爾大教堂那尖尖的、直指黑夜的末端。  
雲霧半擋阿耳忒彌斯寧謐肅穆的臉孔。今夜天空沒有星，她的笑靨裡有種淒清的美。  
自古為王，要是個漢子，那他一生沒有多少可信的人；要是個女王，一生就沒有多少可愛的人。  
「這麼說，你是個吟遊詩人？」  
「我是個詩人，」他點點頭，「但是我不給別人唱歌，我是來聆聽故事的，」

「好多好多都藏在了歌謠裡頭。」


End file.
